Les défis d'Aile d'Argent
by Aile d'Argent
Summary: Liste de défis à relever pour les fanficieurs audacieux... Cette liste sera étoffée par la suite.


Amis fanficieurs, bonjour.

Je vous présente une liste de défis (à votre hauteur, je l'espère!) que vous pouvez éventuellement relever.

Si vous souhaitez y répondre/m'emprunter quelques idées… voir me demander quelques précisions, je vous invite à m'envoyer un message via mon compte sur ou un m'envoyer un mail (mon adresse est daisy . oomen arobase free . fr).

Défi n°1 (j'en posterai d'autre plus tard)

.

.

.

**x**_ Avant propos, ou quelques petites choses essentielles à énoncer avant de vous proposer mon défi._

_Les cartes :_

_Considérons que les cartes ont toujours eu une conscience qui leur est propre. Que ce sont des esprits de la nature, (communément appelé « effrit » ou démon mineur) soumis à la volonté du magicien qui les a scellé._

_Elles ne se « nourrissent » pas de la magie de leur maitre. C'est le contrôle qu'il exerce sur ses effrits qui peut se montrer drainant._

_Ainsi, en faisant appel à eux, le magicien puise davantage dans ses réserve que si ses effrits sont plongé dans un état léthargique (ou sous forme de carte)._

_Le sceau sacré :_

_Dans ce défi, je vais supposer que le sceau sacré a été placé sur le livre de Clow pour maintenir les cartes dans un état léthargique. Les gardiens du soleil et de la lune (Kerobero et Yue) sont quant à eux chargé de veiller à ce que qu'il reste en place et ainsi, empêcher que le fléau ne s'abatte._

_Ils veillent aussi à ce que le livre reste entre de bonnes mains._

_Le livre de Clow :_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, le Livre renferme le jeu de Clow. _

_Disons que parmi la communauté magique, « certaines rumeurs estiment qu'il contient la « clef » des limbes démoniaques »._

_Cet ouvrage a longtemps été transmis de génération en génération au sein de la famille Read, depuis que les démons supérieurs ont été bannis de cette dimension. Les Read se sont ainsi pendant plusieurs siècles, porté garant d'une paix relative. _

_Ce bien leur a également apporté une certaine influence au court des âges parmi les hautes sphères du pouvoir (tout comme un bon nombre d'ennemis)._

.

.

.

**x** Revenons au défi que je vous propose :

Clow Read avait bien conscience que son fardeau devait être transmis à un mage au cœur pur et assez puissant pour brider les pouvoirs des effrits.

Comme il n'avait pas confiance en sa famille biologique qu'il jugea trop corrompue, il décida de placer sur le livre un sceau supplémentaire, suffisamment puissant pour tenir jusqu'au moment où son successeur apparaitra (inventez quelque chose… un sacrifice, n'importe quoi qui explique la puissance de ce sceau).

C'est dans un climat lourd, chargé d'enjeux politiques que Sakura devient la maitresse des cartes à l'issu du jugement final.

Mais, dû à son jeune âge, ses réserves magiques ne sont pas suffisantes pour maintenir un contrôle assez ferme sur ses cartes (d'où l'apparition de plusieurs catastrophes à Tomoeda). Ce qui par la suite risque de lui apporter quelques soucis. Car, qui ne rêve pas de s'emparer du livre du Clow ou de s'attirer les faveurs de la maitresse des cartes ?

.

.

.

**x** Termes du défi

- L'histoire commence juste après le jugement final. A vous de voir si vous voulez faire apparaître Eriol.

- Sakura doit être assez naive quant à son statut de maitresse des cartes (au début de la fanfiction bien entendu). Elle devra par la suite développer une acuité plus ou moins précise concernant les jeux politiques auquel elle sera confrontée.

- Après le jugement, les cartes (du moins certaines) DOIVENT contester l'emprise de leur maitresse sur leurs pouvoirs. Bien entendu, ceci devrait s'établir PROGRESSIVEMENT. Car les cartes admirent la personne qui les a capturées. Certains événements doivent donc ternir leur respect envers elle et mener peu à peu, certains effrits à se rebeller. Bref, cette contestation peut être de plusieurs ordres : 1) Les cartes peuvent refuser d'obéir à certaines demandes. 2) Elles peuvent aussi se matérialiser contre la volonté de leur maitresse et s'échapper. 3) Ou même, dans des cas plus extrêmes, se retourner contre Sakura/ la trahir etc.… N'oublions pas que les cartes sont des démons mineurs… (dans ce défi tout du moins).

- Je vous défi de mettre en place une relation amoureuse en Sakura et FIREY. Ou d'une autre carte, à vous de voir. Pourquoi Firey ? Parce qu'elle a un tempérament de feu ^^ Et puis, le feu n'est il pas le symbole de la passion ? Et aussi par ce que les Sakura x Shaoran, ça commence à devenir lassant, cherchons à être original. On est dans le monde des fanfictions, soyons fou ! Bien entendu, rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer un amour à sens unique entre Shaoran et Sakura voir Yue et Sakura…

- La « clef » du sceau sacré doit jouer un rôle important à un moment donné de la fanfiction. Faites en sorte d'évoquer « La menace démoniaque » svp.

- Tomoyo DOIT avoir un lien (ami-famille-fiancé-àvousdevoir) avec le méchant de l'histoire. Le dit méchant peut bien entendu ce servir d'elle pour faire pression sur notre héroïne principale. Eventuellement, vous pouvez doter Tomoyo de certains dons (vous pouvez en faire une voyante par exemple) mais c'est juste une proposition.

- Cette fanficiton doit avoir une fin HEUREUSE. Aussi, ce serait bien si peu importe les péripéties auxquelles les personnages seront confronté, les cartes/anciennes cartes finissent par avoir des relations cordiales avec Sakura.

.

.

.

Voila =D

J'espère que quelqu'un aura le courage de relever ce défi. Il n'est pas simple je le reconnais. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer…


End file.
